


Once again, Click

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungwon owns a fansite, I don't know crap about photography nor fansite managing lol, M/M, Minhyuk the matchmaker strikes again, This is so cheesy my god, and guess who has one as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: Running a fansite is never easy, especially for a certain clumsy Chae Hyungwon.





	Once again, Click

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Fans/Fansite of the same idol group" prompt for Kihyungwonbingo! <3
> 
> Title's taken from WJSN's La La Love

Chae Hyungwon would be the last person that anyone would ever think of when someone mentioned “Idol group fan”. He’s calm, soft-spoken, well-mannered, and overall a very closeted individual. He always stays on top of his class and rarely let his grades go down, making everyone around him think that he's a very dedicated student with no flaws. Anyone that knew him would never ever think that the clever, quiet boy was actually the person behind one of Monsta’s biggest and oldest fansite. He has kept his secret hidden well for almost four years and he has no plan on ever letting anyone know about it.

Well, everyone except one person. Lee Minhyuk, one of two of the owners of another big fansite of Monsta- MannerMode, revealed his identity right in front of him shortly after one summer class about two years ago. They both met in a photography class in college, and they’ve been close friends ever since. It’s no wonder how Minhyuk knew about his well-hidden secret because the boy’s as sharp as a butcher knife. As soon as Minhyuk recognized a familiar tall, lanky body wrapped up in thick winter clothes (even though it was in the middle of summer) amongst hundreds of fans in a fansign event twice in a row, he figured it all out right away.

One particular day, however, Minhyuk couldn’t attend a long-awaited Monsta’s comeback showcase. Hyungwon was upset because they’ve been planning on going to see a movie right after the event ended. He couldn’t help but pout as he walked inside the theatre, finding his spot amongst his fellow fans. Some of them tried to strike a conversation with him, mostly curious about why a male like him liked a boy idol group like Monsta. He decided to hold back his sass and gave them honest answers (except telling them that one of the duos is actually his friend).

Hyungwon sang along with the rest of the fans around him and gleefully waved his lightstick around. After the Monsta duo said their ments and went backstage, the crowd became to disperse. He didn’t really get that much photo because he was feeling too excited to even remember he had a camera on his bag, but he managed to take a few pictures when the duo sat down for a Q&A session.

Already feeling exhausted and sleepy, Hyungwon decided that he would likely return home right away. He put his camera back inside his bag and followed the herd of people going outside the building. Hyungwon took off his cap and fixed his messy, newly-dyed pink hair. It was hot inside and outside. He really wanted to go home soon.

Hyungwon heard fits of giggles behind him, and suddenly he got pushed. He had no time to even register what’s going on before his eyes almost met the ground. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact- when suddenly, he felt warm hands gripping his lanky torso tightly. Hyungwon’s breath got caught up in his chest as he stared into a pair of knifelike, yet beautifully shaped eyes, a contrast to Hyungwon's big, doe-like ones.

“Are you okay?” The warm tone of his voice was like a striking paradox to his sharp, piercing gaze. Even though his voice was obscured by a black mask that he wore, Hyungwon could clearly hear the sweet, gentle, yet firm tone of the brown-haired male’s voice.

The deep, nearly pitch black irises staring right into his own deep brown ones. A round, silver-framed glasses were perched on his equally sharp, pointed nose; yet even with the thick lenses blocking the male's eyes, Hyungwon felt like he was practically being dragged into an endless abyss, floating around the velvet black irises.

Quiet murmurs and giggles suddenly jerked Hyungwon back to reality and he got up as fast as he could, feeling uncomfortable by the curious gaze of those around him. The dark brown haired male chuckled, getting up from the floor and handing Hyungwon his camera back.

“Please be careful next time, these things aren’t that easy to fix,” Hyungwon could practically see the amusement dancing in the other male’s eyes. Now he _really_ wanted to go home.

The pink haired male took the camera away from the other’s grasp and slightly bowed his head murmuring a soft _thank you_ before looking into the small, hamster-like eyes once more and bolted towards the exit, both face and ears burning red.

Hyungwon never told Minhyuk about the embarrassing turn of event and he never planned on telling him ever. The blonde male was curious at first, trying to figure out why Hyungwon refused to tell him any details about the event, but he eventually let it go.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

After the class ended, Hyungwon closed his laptop and immediately approached his strict lecturer, Professor Park. The class was supposed to turn in a group assignment on that day, but some of the students decided to run away from their responsibility out of fear, like Minhyuk. Thankfully, both Minhyuk and Hyungwon had finished their papers already; so with shaky hands, Hyungwon handed the papers into the professor’s hands.

“Excellent work like always, Mr.Chae,” Hyungwon could feel the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a smile. However, the professor continued, “But I need both yours and Mr.Lee’s signature on the front of the papers, just so I know both members fully involved in the task.”

The pink haired male tried his hardest not to sigh at the reply. He took his papers back and bowed to the professor. Maybe he could find Minhyuk and get this over with. He has so many things to do that day, like editing photos and videos. He would like it if Minhyuk could sign the damn assignment so they both could get good grades and get done with it already.

Hyungwon pulled out his cellphone and immediately dialed Minhyuk’s number. After not more than three rings, Hyungwon was greeted by Minhyuk’s usual cheery tone, “Yo man what’s up?”

Hyungwon tried to hide his annoyance and responded with a soft voice, “I need you to sign the papers before I handed them to Professor Park.”

“...Do we have to turn in the papers now?” Minhyuk ended the sentence with forced laughter. Hyungwon held his breath and replied with a small, “Yes.”

“But I’m in the photography club’s meeting right now though,” Minhyuk whined through the phone. The photography club meeting?

Hyungwon, albeit having a camera of his own, has never set his foot anywhere near their university’s photography club before. He has heard that allegedly, a very talented photographer from the Faculty of Media and Arts recently joined and brought the club back from its former glory. Curiosity got the better of him and he simply replied, “How about I go there and hand it over?”

There was a brief silence before Minhyuk finally spoke, “Really? You would do that? _You?_ ” Although Hyungwon couldn’t see the male’s face, he knew that Minhyuk must’ve had a big, shit-eating grin when he said that.

Hyungwon simply replied with a flat, single “Yes,” and it was all it takes to convince Minhyuk. The blonde male gave him the direction to the meeting and Hyungwon immediately picked his bag up and left the room.

The sun was blazing hot, reminding him of that one concert he went to with Minhyuk where he almost passed out from the heat. Thankfully, he didn’t have his camera with him so when he fell down, only his dignity was broken. He thanked his past self that he at least covered most of his face with a mask and a snapback, otherwise someone from the crowd must’ve had recognized him and start a rumor. Since then, he never forgets to put on a mask and a hat of some sort when he goes to a concert.

Thanks to his long legs, he found himself in the location of the meeting sooner than he expected. The university’s central garden has always been his favorite place to hang out. Lots of flowers, trees, birds, what’s there not to love? Also, the fact that students rarely sit around for too long in the garden (thanks to the long walk from campus amenities) was a huge bonus point for him. He loved the quiet, peaceful, tranquil scenery.

Hyungwon could easily spot the striking blonde hair from a mile away, blending in with the rest of what he assumed as the photography club members. He silently signaled his friend to come over, but no luck. He tried calling his cellphone, but Minhyuk didn’t seem to notice anything. Hyungwon immediately realized that Minhyuk must’ve left his cellphone on silence. Now Hyungwon knows why Minhyuk decided to name his fansite as _MannerMode_.

He couldn’t just stand around and sweat himself to death waiting for Minhyuk, so he took a deep breath and walked towards the group. His eyes darted from one side to another as he approached his friend. Some people were taking pictures of the shrubberies, some model for their fellow club members, some even took many pictures of a sleeping cat using so many different angles. Hyungwon wondered to himself; if he joined, would he gained some knowledge and improve the quality of his pictures? It certainly won’t do him any harm to join, right? Despite not liking to socialize with people so much, Hyungwon entertained the thought of actually applying to the club on the next semester.

Minhyuk noticed him and immediately ran towards his slightly taller friend, leaving his clubmates wondering who’s the guy wearing a jacket in the middle of the summer is.

“I’m sorry you have to walk all the way here, Hyungwon-ah!” Minhyuk hugged the taller male tightly after he finished giving his signatures in their group papers. Hyungwon caught a glimpse of regret (which is in Minhyuk’s case, _very rare_ ) in the male’s dark colored eyes.

It wasn’t long until Minhyuk decided to open his mouth again, “How about we go grab some americano? My treat!”

Hyungwon was about to decline the offer when all of the sudden, someone approached both of them and pinched Minhyuk’s thin cheeks. In the midst of Minhyuk’s painful yelps, Hyungwon heard a surprisingly familiar voice.

“Why did you leave your phone off you godawful brat?” The brown haired male barked, now moving on to pinch Minhyuk’s right ear instead. The taller, blonde male could only squawk in pain, repeatedly saying that he’s sorry.

Hyungwon hasn’t recovered from his shock just yet when the much shorter male turned around and finally faced him. When Hyungwon finally saw the male’s sharp face, he finally realized _why_ his figure felt so familiar to Hyungwon.

The sharp-eyed, dark brown-haired stranger smiled at him. Hyungwon couldn’t really tell if the tiny smile blooming on the male’s face was genuine or mockery, but he found himself smiling back anyway.

“I believe we haven’t met? I’m Yoo Kihyun, head of the photography club,” The male offered him his hand and Hyungwon took it. Kihyun have small, smooth hands, very different compared to Hyungwon’s bony, veined ones. It took a while for Hyungwon to come back to his senses and slightly bowed his head, “Nice to meet you, Kihyun-sshi. I’m Chae Hyungwon.”

Kihyun let out a squeaky laugh, almost childish and in a way, endearing and cute. He waved his hand, still laughing, “You can drop the formalities, we’re the same age.”

Hyungwon nodded, dumbfounded. If people told him that Kihyun’s his senior, he would’ve totally believed in them. There’s something about Kihyun that screamed mature and gentlemen-like, very unlike any of Minhyuk’s other friends.

Minhyuk’s cough broke the oddly calming silence between them. Both of them retracted their hands and looked at Minhyuk with an equal amount of annoyance. The blonde male stepped beside Kihyun and wrapped his arm around the smaller male. Before Kihyun or Hyungwon could even utter a single word, Minhyuk’s grin surfaced, “I know this is sudden, but why don’t we go to the cafe right now? I have some things that needed to say to both of you.”

They both hesitantly agreed to the very odd request. After disbanding the club meeting, Kihyun joined the two in the small cafe right beside Kihyun’s campus, the Faculty of Media and Arts. Hyungwon’s head was working overtime, trying to figure out a puzzle one by one before Minhyuk abruptly cut off his thoughts by saying that he wanted to properly introduce Kihyun as his partner in crime. Hyungwon was confused at first, but Kihyun stepped in and explained the _unnecessary_ revelation.

“S-So you’re telling me... That all this time, YOU have been in the shows too?” Hyungwon just couldn’t believe it. He usually stood next to Minhyuk every time they had a gig together, and he never ever saw Kihyun’s face before the _accident_. The brown-haired male simply nodded, taking a sip from his coffee cup, “I rarely stand in one place though. I couldn’t help but move around a lot when I’m working.”

The thought of Kihyun, probably seeing Hyungwon stumbled around the shows, almost dropping his camera every time he fell down made his plump cheeks redden. He hoped to god that his masks and snapbacks actually helped him maintain his dignity.

Hyungwon’s shoulders could finally relax after Minhyuk steered the conversation to lighter ones, mostly revolving around him and his pet dog, Dambi. Kihyun began to joke about some of his rude classmates and for the first time in years, Hyungwon could finally let his true self shine. Both Hyungwon and Kihyun found their similarities and they couldn’t stop baiting each other to laugh out loud. Sensing that both of his friends were enjoying each other's company, Minhyuk smiled to himself. He went home first because he needed to feed Dambi. Hyungwon would’ve believed him if it weren't for the obvious smirk on the blonde’s thin lips.

“I’m afraid I have to go too, my brother is waiting for me,” To say that Hyungwon’s not bummed out would be a big lie. As if sensing the pink-haired male’s pout, Kihyun threw him a bright smile, “I’m looking forward to seeing you joining the photography club soon. Have a good night, Hyungwon.” With that, the dark-haired male said his goodbyes and ran off towards his campus’ parking lot, leaving a smiley, blushing Hyungwon with his thoughts alone.

 

That night, Hyungwon finally figured out why Minhyuk bailed him out of nowhere, why he didn’t ask too many questions about the event, and why he decided to put his damn phone on silent.

_Sharp as a butcher knife indeed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished one bingo when I actually could've completed at least three bingos if I had the time and energy to lol///  
> It's such a fun challenge so far~ Thanks to the mods of Kihyungwonbingo! <3 I'll be sure to join if there's another season huehue~
> 
> Anyways, thankyou so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated ♡  
> Idk when I'll come back but if you want to be mutuals on twt hmu @butterkyun <3


End file.
